Liev Schreiber
Liev Schreiber (1967 - ) Film Deaths *''Ransom (1996)'' [Clark Barnes]: Shot to death in his car by Gary Sinise, who makes it look like contrived self-defense. *''Phantoms'' (1998) [Dept. Stuart 'Stu' Wargle]: Face ripped off by one of the creatures created by the ancient enemy entity, which then takes on his appearance. *''Sphere (1998)'' [Dr. Ted Fielding]: Burned to death (after being pinned under a falling girder directly below some flames) when a fire breaks out in the undersea station- all caused by the squids controlled by Samuel L. Jackson's subconscious (his body is later seen in a body bag). *''Twilight'' (1998) [Jeff Willis]: Shot by James Garner. *''Jakob the Liar'' (1999) [Mischa the Prizefighter]: Presumably dies (off-screen) in a concentration camp. Liev's death is not confirmed, only discreetly implied. *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Laertes]: Shot to death when struggling with the gun with a mortally wounded Ethan Hawke, he dies after talking to Ethan. *''Scream 3 (2000)'' [Cotton Weary]: Stabbed in the chest by Ghostface (Scott Foley) at the end of a fight in his office; the scene cuts away to the opening titles just as Scott stabs Liev in the head for the final blow (whilst berating him for not being co-operative). *''The Manchurian Candidate (2004)'' [Raymond Shaw]: Shot to death by a sniper rifle at his own consent, along with his mother (Meryl Streep), by a cloaked brainwashed Denzel Washington. (See also Laurence Harvey in the 1962 version.) *''The Omen (2006)'' [Robert Thorn]: Shot to death by the police before he can kill his demon child foster son, Seamus Davey-Fitzpatrick, in a church; we only see the SWAT leader firing and the scene cuts to Liev's funeral in the theatrical version. The bonus features on the DVD show an extended ending where we actually do see Liev get shot. (See also Gregory Peck in the 1976 version.) *''Repo Men (2010)'' [Frank]: Stabbed in the throat with a katana by Forest Whitaker; this turns out to be a part of a "simulated reality" in Jude Law's brain. Liev survives in reality. *''Salt (2010)'' [Nikolai Tarkovsky a.k.a. Theodore "Ted" Winter]: Garroted with a pair of handcuffs by Angelina Jolie whilst she's dangling over a balcony (as he tries to stab her). *''Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013)'' [Lyndon B. Johnson]: Dies (off screen) of a heart attack in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. (His death is not mentioned, but it is a historical fact.) *''The Last Days on Mars (2013)'' [Vincent Campbell]: Presumably dies when he burns up when he lets his ship fall back into Mars gravity rather than be taken over by the Martian parasites (it's unclear if he dies or not, leaving his death ambiguous). *''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)'' [The Storm King]: Shatters to pieces after he hurls an obsidian orb at Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle), Ashleigh Ball (Applejack and Rainbow Dash), Andrea Libman (Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy), Cathy Weseluck (Spike), and Tabitha St. Germain (Rarity). However, Emily Blunt (Tempest Shadow) takes the hit petrifying them both and in which Liev's character falls to his death from Celestia's castle. TV Deaths *''CSI: Law of Gravity (2007)'' [Michael Keppler]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by Len Cariou as he takes the bullet for the fleeing Sage Kirkpatrick, he dies after he shoots and kills Cariou in return and after paramedics unsuccessfully attempt to revive him. (Special thanks to Germboygel, Sam, Andrew, Tyler, Iffat, Ali, Robert, Eric, Neil, Page, Scott, Nemanja, ND, Tommy, and Danny for providing the information that constructed this page) Notable Connections *Brother of Pablo Schreiber. *Former partner of Naomi Watts. Gallery LievSchreiberCSI.png|Liev Schreiber in CSI: Law of Gravity LievSchreiberCSI.jpg|Liev Schreiber in CSI: Law of Gravity Winter's death.png|Liev Schreiber in Salt 42b676f5-b1fd-3e87.jpg|Liev Schreiber in Scream 3 Merylstreepthemanchuriancandidate.png|Liev Schreiber (right) with Meryl Streep (left) in The Manchurian Candidate Category:Actors Category:1967 Births Category:American actors and actresses Schreiber, Liev Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Actors who died in a Wes Craven movies Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Marvel Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:War Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Actors who died in Barry Levinson Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Almereyda Movies Category:Actors who died in Phillip Noyce Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:AACTA International Award Winners Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by bodily shattering Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Miramax Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies